Dear Diary
by NonCanadianPyro
Summary: Young love...or is it? Based on personal experiences and I therefore have my own fictional characters to suit my preferences. Please R&R! One-shot


Well, I didn't update Of Greetings and Goodbyes, instead, I wrote a new story. My update on OGAG is gonna wait, because my friend said she wanted to write part of it..so I'm waitin' on that...Anyways, I hope you like this...It's based on some real-life experiences and...well, I guess jsut don't flame me? It won't seem like an X-Men fic at first, but wait till the end. You'll get it. THis isn't a one-shot so...yeah, I hope ya like!

**

* * *

**

**2/14/05**

My therapist said it might help me to keep a journal, so I'm gonna take a shot at it. The most amazing thing happened to me today. She looked at me. At _me_. Can you actually believe that? Oh, I gotta be lovesick or something, ya know? She finally notices me and I make some big deal out of it. Like she'd ever actually think about going out with me. Yeah right, huh? It almost amazes me sometimes how I can be so…obsessive. So anyways, I guess I'll at least tell you what happened. Here it goes.

I was sitting at my desk, just trying to stay quiet and ignore the clusters of people among the classroom when I feel like I'm being watched. You know that feeling, right, when you know someone's watching you, but you don't know who? Well, that was the feeling I got and so I turned around to see who it was, and I saw her beautiful emerald eyes dart in another direction. I couldn't help but let a smile from on my lips, knowing that the girl that I liked so much had taken a moment to glance at me.

Pretty pathetic, huh? Well, till next time, I'm out.

**2/15/05**

Good days come in repetition, I suppose. I got more than a look this time; can you believe it? I mean, really, I never thought that in reality things like this could happen to people like me. Yeah…Anyways, I'll type down what happened.

"_You like Green Day?" she asked me._

_I jumped, I hadn't known she was there; I was on my way to the cafeteria. I wondered where that question came from. "Huh?" I questioned with a stupid look on my face._

"_Do you like Green Day, weren't you listening?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then why do you have a Green Day patch on your sweatshirt?" she asked me in a matter-of-factly sort of voice._

"_I meant…er…I meant that I wasn't listening."_

"_Uh-huh, sure ya did. So do ya or don't cha?"_

"_Do I or don't I what?" My God, did I look, and sound, stupid. She'd only said it three times!_

"_Like Green Day!"_

"_Oh, uh, yeah…Yeah, I do," my voice was quivering and I was surprised I didn't stutter. She was so beautiful, blond hair, split down the middle, which flowed down to her shoulders. Emerald eyes that shone like…emeralds. They glimmered through her glasses, no, not nerdy glasses or anything, just…right. If that makes any sense._

"_What your favorite CD?"_

"_Of Green Day or just…?"_

"_Yeah, just Green Day."_

"_Uh…" I scratched the invisible itch on the back of my neck while I thought. "I think I probly like Warning."_

"Cool. See ya, later!" She ran off to rejoin her crowd of friends. I hated every single one of them…I guess that's the attitude that controls people to wanna dominate the world, huh?

Not bad, right? Or am I just…pathetic? Well, see ya tomorrow.

**2/16/05**

Oh my God, another good day! Well, actually it was sort of bad, but it was so perfect at the same time! It was like…just…listen! Rather, read.

"Hey, there."

"_Oh, uh, hey," I stammered. Just seeing her face made me nervous._

"_What's up?"_

"_Er…nothin', just…thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_At the risk of sounding pitiful, I was thinking about someone."_

"_Who? Who were you thinking about!" One might want to note that she is eccentric at times. Over the years of being in the same class with her, I learned that one lesson, among others. I've learned a few of her hobbies as well; she likes to draw anime, which she does incredibly, and likes to watch anime cartoons. A few titles I've heard her talk about include **Inu Yasha, Wolf's Rain, Cowboy Bebop** and I dunno, bunch of other stuff. Since I've heard about those, I began watching them, really aint bad, if I say so myself._

"_Just…er…someone."_

"_You were thinking about me weren't you? You looooooooove me!" she giggled._

_If I didn't know that she said this to practically everyone, my heartbeat would've sped up. But she did, so my heart rate stayed pretty consecutive. "Yeah, that's it, I love you. Aren't you the conceited one, today?"_

_She pouted, as her eyes widened, "I don't know what that means," she whined. Oh, she was so cute when she whined._

"_It means…nevermind. What's up?"_

"_Nothin', you?"_

"_Pretty much the same." This will sound real bad, but I couldn't stop staring at her chest. And she was sitting next to me, so she knew I was staring. Unfortunately, I wasn't staring at what you're thinking I am._

"_Stop staring!" she exclaimed, covering her upper chest with her arms hastily._

"_No, I was just…It's a good shirt!"_

_She looked down as she moved her arms away from the lettering on her shirt, which read **Flogging Molly**._

"_No you weren't," she retorted._

"_Yes, I was! Flogging Molly is a great band!"_

"_That's not what you were staring at though," she removed her arms and looked up at the head of the class, where Mr. Drake was beginning his lesson for the day. This had to be one of my least favorite classes, arithmetic. It wasn't that he was bad at it, on the contrary. He just disliked solving equations and whatnot._

_Mr. Drake turned away from his chalkboard, which had a freshly written algebraic equation on it, to glance around for his first victim._

"_Ms. Jacoy, solve the equation," Mr. Drake instructed with a smile._

"_Ummm…" she glanced at me, her eyes pleading for me to help her._

_I smirked and looked up at the board as the gears in my head started turning. "X equals eighteen," I whispered._

"_Uh, 18?" she almost asked more than answered, unsure of whether to trust my answer or not._

"_Well, good job, now if you'd answer this equation," he pointed to a separate, less confusing, problem on the board, "with out help, then I'll be impressed."_

_I smiled while she shrunk in her seat. "I don't know Mr. Drake."_

"_It's the same problem, only backwards. X still equals eighteen."_

"_Oh, uh…I knew that," she blushed._

"_Mhmm, course ya did."_

"_Ya know what? Shuddup."_

"_Alright, right after you."_

"_Ms. Jacoy, Mr. Scott, I'll see you both in the Danger Room after class."_

"_You gotta be kidding me! Mr. Drake, we were just talking, shouldn't we get a warning or something?" I was so serious when I said this, as of now, I'm not sure why. The Danger Room was a great place to see her in…_

"_Sit down, Mr. Scott," he demanded._

"_Yes, sir," I grumbled._

_After class, I stood outside the doors of the Danger Room in my standard uniform, the one that all the students at Xavier's had. It was a plain black leather suit with a black belt, and for either an effect or just some color, a yellow X on the belt buckle._

_But when she came…she made the outfit just look…better._

_After some down time, Mr. Drake, alias Iceman, finally showed up in his individual outfit. A Hawaiian shirt with a black trench coat with yellow lining and them snazzy black leather pants and boots._

"_Let's go," he said._

_The two of us followed him and endured one of the easiest training sessions of our lives. Yup, you heard me: easiest. That was Drake for ya though, act tough around the class and then take it easy. I had no problem with it, obviously. In fact, I liked having the site of her just in front of me, using her psycho kinesis. Her abilites are far better than mine. Well, not so much. I have jet-black wings and a power similar to Rogue's, except I can control it…sometimes._

Well, see ya next time, guys.

**2/17/05**

Today sucked. She was sick and not at school, so I don't have much to talk about…sorry guys. Hope I have more to write tomorrow.

**2/18/05**

Today was better; she was actually at school. Last night I had burned a copy of Flogging Molly's "Swagger" because she'd told me after the Danger Room session that her parents wouldn't let her listen to them. So, here I am. Gonna defy the parents' rules so I can give the object of my obsession a gift! It went down a little something like this.

It was four in the mornin', 22 degrees outside. Course you weren't there…pussy. I've got deer urine on my boots, I'm not sure why.

Just kiddin' guys! I just got done watchin' Ron White's "They Call me Tater Salad" and I couldn't resist. Anyways, here's how it really went.

I waited at my desk until she finally came in. I'm a true romantic, huh? I dug into my backpack and found the CD and set it on her desk, saying "Here, listen to that, and you can honestly where their shirt."

_She smiled at me, "Even though that ISN'T what you were looking at."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Not quite so interesting, huh? Hm, well, see ya next week. I don't see the point of typing in here during the weekend, seeing as I only care about what happen during the week, with her.


End file.
